


dude, i love your band

by firstrealcrush



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: AU, Fingering, Hook Up, M/M, One Night Stand, Top Michael, hehadhnvfgjrf, whimpery ash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 15:29:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/firstrealcrush/pseuds/firstrealcrush





	dude, i love your band

****

"Does this look okay, Cal?" Michael asked, holding up an American flag printed t-shirt. It was his band’s first show in the United States, and he wanted to make an impression. They’d never really played in front of a big crowd before- their biggest was two or three hundred, max. But the show tonight was for charity, and they’d sold a whopping 1,500 tickets. He and his bandmates (Calum and Luke) were stoked.

"Why are you so caught up on how you look, man?" Luke asked, his eyes not moving from his phone.

"I just… wanna look good, i guess." Michael muttered, feeling embarrassed. He pulled off the shirt he was wearing, and put the American flag one on instead. The concert started in two minutes.

-

Ashton was the biggest fan of Michael’s band. Well, mostly because he wanted to fuck him, but he’d never tell anyone that. He was feeling like the luckiest boy on Earth when ‘5 Seconds of Summer’ was playing a mere 2 miles from the hotel he was staying at. He’d gotten tickets immediately, and by now he had pushed himself up to front row. He internally screamed because there was no barrier between the crowd and the stage, meaning he might be able to _touch_  Michael.

When the band came on, the crowd roared and the boys on stage waved. Ash screamed the loudest, or at least that’s what he told himself. He could see Michael (and Calum and Luke, but he didn’t want to fuck them), 4 feet in front of him and it drove him insane.

"Helloooooo San Diego!" Calum yelled into his microphone, his bass hanging by a strap on his neck. “Are you ready to party?!" By the screaming in the room, Calum judged yes, they were ready to party. So they played. It was hot in the venue. Incredibly hot. The mid-July heat was trapped inside without an air conditioner, and there were paramedics on site in case of injuries. Ash noticed it was hot. He noticed all too well, because the people that were pushing against him had barely been wearing any clothes. That gave him an idea. He pulled out a sharpie (he had it in case he met Michael after, to get something signed) and wrote his hotel and room number on the sleeve of his shirt.

"MICHAEL" He screamed, and Michael trotted over, making contact with front row fans along the way because it was Calum's solo, and he didn't do anything at this part in the song. He made direct eye contact with Ashton. He cocked an eyebrow, as if wondering what he wanted. Ashton held up a finger, signaling for Michael to wait a moment, and pulled his shirt over his head, throwing it up to Michael who caught it and draped it around his shoulders. Ashton could’ve fainted.

-

He had not gotten the chance to meet the band after the concert, and he sighed heavily as he unlocked the door to his hotel room, plopping down onto the king sized bed, and wishing Michael Clifford was there to share it with him. A couple of minutes later, there was a knock at the door. When he answered it, he was taken aback by an unfamiliar set of lips crashing against his own, pushing him roughly up onto the small counter and shutting the door behind them. When he pulled away, he realized who it was and nearly collapsed.

"Pants. Off." The Galaxy-haired boy managed, pulling down his own pants. He tugged at Ash’s pants and helped him get them off. He crouched in front of the slightly older boy, who’s name he did not know.  _Shit, he didn’t know his name._  "What’s your name?" He asked, sticking a finger into his mouth to slick it up.

"A-Ash…" He sputtered, spreading his legs. The younger boy trailed his finger up Ash’s thigh until it reached his entrance, and he pushed in slowly. Ashton whimpered, biting his lip and looking down at what was happening below him. Michael pulled his finger out, only to add another and push in deep, curving his fingers sharply to hit him just right over and over until Ash cried out, his head slamming back into the mirror behind him, and his knuckles turning white from gripping the edge of the counter so tightly. “F-fuck me, please" he managed, and Michael smirked, pulling his fingers out and spitting on his hand.

He reached down to grab himself at the base of his cock and stroke a few times before lining himself up with Ashton’s entrance. He pushed in slowly, reaching his hands around to grip at Ashton’s narrow hips and dig his blunt fingernails into the soft skin. He pulled out until only the tip of his cock was left inside the older boy, and slammed back in. Ash whined, biting his lip to try and keep from screaming.

"No, wanna hear you." Michael panted, pulling Ashton’s hand from his mouth and pinning it to the counter. He pushed in again, harder. Causing Ashton to jerk his hips forward, desperate for some sort of contact on his now leaking cock. Instead of waiting for his fantasy band member to jerk him off, he decided to do it himself. He grabbed at the base of his cock first, and slid his hand quickly and daintily up to the tip and back down again. All the while, Michael was pushing deeper and deeper into him, and he began to angle himself so that he would hit the special bundle of nerves inside of Ashton that was going to make him squirm. He knew he hit it because Ash let out a defeated mix between a groan and a whimper, and his hand started moving faster on his cock. Michael could tell that the older boy was getting close, so he started thrusting faster, and pulling him down to meet his hips. After a couple of thrusts, he started feeling the familiar sensation of fireworks brewing in his lower stomach, and his thrusts got sloppy. He thrust hard a couple more times before he was pulling out of Ashton, and pushing him off of the counter and down on his knees, jerking himself over the curly haired boys’ face until he was throwing his head back and painting it white. Not long after that, Ashton was cumming all over his hand and the hotel room floor. Michael looked down on him and smirked again, helping him to his feet. He grabbed the sharpie off of the counter and wrote his phone number on the hotel room mirror, before pulling his pants on and throwing his shirt over his arm, waiter style.

"We have to do this again sometime when I'm not in a rush to get back to my tour bus."

“Hey, that’s permanent!" Ash yelped, rushing to wipe the marker off before he would have to pay for removal.

“Eh, what can I say? I’m a rockstar." Michael laughed and closed the door behind him, leaving Ashton sore and sweaty and confused… And very, very happy.


End file.
